<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Analyzing Perfection by Kaylele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539872">Analyzing Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele'>Kaylele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cuties, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Kenma decide to have a romantic evening together to help strengthen their trust</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you comfortable?" Akaashi asked, his voice soft and silky, much like the bands around Kenma's wrists, holding him in place. </p><p>Kenma knew if he pulled hard enough he could break them. One quick maneuver and they would come loose… but that wasn't the point. The point was to obey.. to be good.. to relinquish control of himself. It wasn't an exercise in dominance but rather an exercise in trust. </p><p>It was difficult to see in the darkness of their bedroom, but even so, Kenma could feel Keiji's piercing gaze scanning him up and down. Analyzing him the same way he always had, ever since they had first met, though this time it felt slightly different. Perhaps it was because Kenma was naked and bound to their bed… or perhaps it was because he knew what was going through Akaashi's head. He had become much easier to read in recent months, something Kenma assumed would never happen, but it did. Now there were only a handful of things the younger boy could successfully hide without Kenma exposing him. </p><p>One candle was lit and then more, effectively lighting up the room enough for the blond to see. Soft music filled his ears and the question was repeated, louder this time and slightly more demanding. </p><p>"Yes," Kenma breathed, loud enough for Akaashi to hear. </p><p>It was strange hearing his voice like that. So loud and assertive (or at least compared to its usual volume) but Akaashi insisted on it being that way. He wouldn't continue on hushed whispers or quiet mumbles. He wanted clarity and confidence. He wanted to know that Kenma was comfortable, not guess or assume. It was actually rather reassuring to know that Keiji wouldn't move forward unless Kenma absolutely wanted him too… and oh did he want him to. More than ever, he wanted him to. </p><p>Akaashi responded with a warm smile, settling himself on the end of the bed next to Kenma's feet. It was quiet for a few moments while Keiji's gaze washed over him, paying close attention to the way his chest would rise and fall, or the way his body would ever so slightly twitch with anticipation. It was arousing, Akaashi thought to himself. Kenma was arousing, with his two-toned hair and cat-like eyes. His pale, lithe body that always seemed to demand attention from those around him. Kenma always complained about strangers staring at him, thinking that he was weird or gross.. but Keiji knew the truth. He knew those strangers were only staring because they thought he was beautiful and alluring. He could see the lust in their eyes.. their overwhelming desire. It was something that Kenma never quite paid attention to. </p><p>Akaashi found his way in between Kenma's legs, gently gliding his fingers across the blond's ankles. His skin was smooth and warm to the touch, much to Akaashi's delight. </p><p>"You're so beautiful," Keiji finally spoke up, breaking the silence in the air and making Kenma blush, "Always so, so beautiful." </p><p>A kiss was placed to the top of Kenma's foot, making him twitch. He would never outright admit just how ticklish he was, but knowing Akaashi he would most likely figure that part out all on his own. </p><p>Akaashi lifted the blond's legs in the air, allowing them to rest on his shoulders, while meticulous fingers caressed his calves. The act itself was supposed to be soothing but the position it left them in was nothing short of sexual. Kenma bit his lip and looked away, trying desperately not to focus on his growing member that was now impossible to hide. </p><p>"You're rather quiet tonight," Keiji teased, dragging his lips across the side of Kenma's knee. "Tell me, hun… what's on your mind?"  </p><p>"N-Nothing," The blond stuttered, opting to focus his attention on their bedside table. </p><p>"Tsk tsk," Akaashi frowned, dragging his nails across Kenma's thighs and up to his hips, "lying will get you nowhere." </p><p>A small whine escaped Kenma's lips and his hips twitched upwards, involuntary. </p><p>"Tell me what you want, hun. I'll give it to you."</p><p>"You.." Kenma breathed out, his face flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>"You already have me," Akaashi informed him, "you have me every single day for the rest of our lives." </p><p>"You know what I mean," The older boy huffed. </p><p>"I don't think I do," Keiji teased, drawing circles around his pelvis with his fingers. Making sure to touch everything but his erection. "You're going to have to be more specific." </p><p>"Touch me," Kenma whined, bucking his hips up before having them forced down by Akaashi. </p><p>"Mmm, but I am touching you." </p><p>"M-more…" </p><p>"More?" Akaashi questioned teasingly, swiping his thumb over the base of Kenma's erection. </p><p>"Fuck! L-Like that," </p><p>"Like this?" Akaashi asked, doing it again. </p><p>Kenma moaned and nodded. "Please, Keiji."</p><p>"Soon," Akaashi promised, trailing his fingers up Kenma's stomach and placing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Just be patient, hun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut always takes me so much longer to write ☠️🖤☠️🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patience isn't exactly my specialty," Kenma reminded the younger boy. </p><p>"I know," Akaashi hummed, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, "But rewards certainly are." </p><p>Kenma whimpered softly as Akaashi dragged his teeth across his collarbone before biting into it, leaving a red mark that would surely turn into a bruise. </p><p>"What will your fans think when they see you covered in hickies, hm? They'll know exactly what you've been up to." </p><p>"I-I can hide them.." The blond stuttered. </p><p>"Mmm.. but will you?" Keiji teased, trailing his fingers down Kenma's bare chest. "Or will you let all those strangers see how rough you like it?" </p><p>"I-I.." </p><p>"I know how much you like it when people watch. I bet filling their heads with fantasies would be just as rewarding." </p><p>Akaashi moved down just a bit, flicking his tongue across one of Kenma's nipples and making him whine. Skillful fingers traced along his ribs and down to hips before circling back up again, mapping out their path with precision. The younger boy took note of everything, from the softness of his hair to the smoothness of his skin, how his ribs stuck out ever so slightly while laying down and even the way his breath hitched when he ran his fingers over his sides. He was ticklish, Akaashi noted, but that information would have to be used for a different day. For now he just wanted to experience this moment. He wanted to experience Kenma. </p><p>"Every part of you is so beautiful." Akaashi hummed, slowly grinding his hips down against Kenma's. "So perfect," </p><p>Kenma's moans sounded like music to his ears and for a moment all he could think about was wanting more. Wanting to hear Kenma screaming his name and begging for more… but that was an unrealistic desire. At least for tonight, it was. Tonight was supposed to be slow and sensual, calm and quiet. Kenma would be begging, sure, but it would be a very different kind of begging. </p><p>Akaashi left a path of kisses and bite marks down Kenma's chest and stomach, until eventually he had made his way back down to his hips. He could feel the blond shutter beneath him. He could see the desperation on his face. How much he was yearning to be touched. It was actually quite amusing if Akaashi was being honest… but then again Akaashi was a tad bit sadistic. He loved it when people begged, especially when Kenma did it. It was rewarding to see the normally calm and quiet boy transform into a puddle of raw desire. </p><p>Kenma whined and rolled his hips up but Akaashi pushed them back down again, holding them in place. </p><p>"Patience Hun," The younger boy reminded him, "All good things come with patience." </p><p>Kenma bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying desperately not to focus on his aching member. He wasn't sure how long he would last with Akaashi's incessant teasing. A sharp bite was placed on the inside of his thigh, making him twitch. He knew he wouldn't be able to wear shorts for a while without someone seeing. The thought of which both excited and terrified him. </p><p>"Please Keiji," Kenma finally whimpered after what felt like forever. </p><p>His thighs were aching both from being spread open so long and from the continuous biting and sucking. All he wanted was for Akaashi to touch him.. to make him cum. Keiji purposely let his hand brush across the base of Kenma's dick before pulling away again. </p><p>"Please what?" </p><p>"Please just touch me already," Kenma whined, thrusting his hips up, "Please I-... I-I wanna feel you," </p><p>Akaashi made a face as though he was seriously considering it, despite the fact that he wasn't. He had already made up his mind on the matter, even before Kenma's pleas. </p><p>"I suppose," Akaashi teased, "but only because you've been so good." </p><p>Akaashi's lips felt so much better on the head of his cock, his tongue swirling around and exploring the new-ish territory. Kenma groaned, digging his nails into the bed to avoid thrusting up into his mouth. Akaashi took more of him into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly and rubbing his already sore thighs. Despite the jump in intimacy, he still wanted to take things slow, dragging them on for as long as possible and slowly driving the blond crazy. </p><p>Kenma felt like he was going crazy. Every touch felt like fire against his skin and every skillful move from Akaashi's tongue felt like electricity, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. It was all way too much but somehow not enough. Not enough at all and it was quickly driving Kenma insane. </p><p>"F-Faster… please.." the blond whispered, his voice shaky and quiet. Too overrun by lustful desires to actually be intelligible, but nevertheless, Akaashi heard him anyway. </p><p>As much as he wanted to stop and demand clarification, he knew Kenma would probably kill him if he did. So instead he just obliged, pushing Kenma's hips into the mattress before picking up the pace taking him in even deeper. Akaashi couldn't tell what was better, the way Kenma's cock felt against the back of his throat, or the beautiful reactions he got out of the blond every time it happened. </p><p>Kenma's voice had become a collection of half slurred profanities and moans that made Akaashi instinctively grind himself down against the mattress. His aching cock trapped now between himself and the bedsheets. He could feel Kenma tense up beneath him and he knew the blond wouldn't last much longer. Not with the pace he was going at and definitely not with all the teasing that had happened before. </p><p>Everything ended so quickly, Kenma could barely keep up with it all. Everything seemed to go white as he came into Akaashi's mouth. Whether he swallowed or not was completely unknown and how/when Kenma had gotten untied would also remain a mystery. All that really seemed to matter was Akaashi's warm body pressed against his own. The younger boy leaving soft kisses along his face and neck. He knew they'd eventually have to get up and clean up their mess, but for now Kenma was happy just being in Akaashi's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read a fanfic recently about Akaashi and Kenma as strippers and all it did was make me want a stripper pole 💀👀🖤✨</p><p> </p><p>I'm a terrible influence on myself, oh well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For those of you who want the name of that other fic it's called "Of Strippers and Bros" by tired_pigeon </p><p>It's mostly a BokuKuroo fic but that's beside the point</p><p>For those looking for other Boku/Kuroo/Aka/Ken content, I suggest checking out lilserket. They have a lot of great fics too and I may or may not be a total sucker for their writing. Their series "Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots" is the best.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>